DJ Cherimon
by ILOVEGrahamCrackers
Summary: It is how Alex found out that Charlie was a DJ


**My sister help me a bit on this hope you people like this and review! C:**

Charlies's _P.O.V._

I was the greatest DJ in the world. No one knew how good I was, in fact no one knew I was a DJ. I have hid this secret from everyone I knew including my beloved Alex. Everyday before he would come home from work I would practice, but as soon as I heard the door swing open I would hide it. I don't want anyone to know because I know they are going to criticize me. I always think of the worst ways that he would find out.

He has already found out before, but he was too drunk to remember what happened. Me being me I don't drink and I remember that whole episode with clarity. Alex had just broken up with his girlfriend and decided he wanted to wash away all his troubles with a swig of alcohol. In his drunken state he decided that there were more drinks under my bed, it seems funny now, I remember the feeling of horror that gripped me at that moment. He came out from under the bed and from the look on his face I knew that he knew.

He started to cry. He started to push me saying things like "How dare you?" and "Why haven't you told me?". In the end he had gotten out a knife and slit his throat. Whether it was from find out I was a DJ or breaking up with his girlfriend I don't know and I will never know.

I heard the door open and I knew it was Alex; my love Alex. My loce who I sometimes called Alexis when fantasinzing about a three way. I even had a doll next o my DJ set named Alex. I made it's hair with the hair I pulled out of his brush.

I walked out af my room and greeted Alex. He looked happy, but then he yelled "Where's my food bitch! I demand you give me my food!" I started crying and gave him the food I made ealier in the day. He took a bite "What is this shit!? I asked for food not dog feces!" I took the plate away from him and took out my penis. "Look at this. I needs to be touched." I said I walked over and slapped Alex in the face with it. "YOU TOUCH THIS RIGHT NOW!" He opened his mouth and said " Only if you suck mine first". I looked at him. I really needed his touch and I could feel myself growing harder by the second. I thought about it "Why don't you just fuck me" I said and turned around leaning against the breakfast bar, so that my butt was in the air.

I heard him chuckle. "Sure thing my love" I heard the chair slide back and him walking towards me. "Here suck on these" he said and stuck his fingers in my mouth. When he thought they were slick enough he stuck in one finger. Followed by another, then another. He took them out and I could feel him slide in. It hurt but I got used to it by the third slide. It felt amazing, I heard Alex moaning after every slide. I was moaning as well. I was jerking off as to the sound of Alex moaning. I came before he did. He forgot to put on a condom so before he came he took it out and told me to open my mouth.

I opened my mouth in front of his dick. He rubbed the tip of his dick for about 10 seconds before he came all over my face. He then told me to suck his fingers. He put them in my mouth. He took them out and stated fingering me. One after the other and then another until he got to the point were he was fisting me. He took his hand out and put it back in. I have been waiting to fuck him for years now. He once again took it out and this time it was for good he laid on the breakfast bar.

With his perfect ass in the air. I lifted my dick and stuck it in his anus. I was going to put my penis in his dick hole but I decided that it was to harsh for the first time. I thrust my body back and forth moaning with pleasure. I did that for almost 30 minutes and then I came all over Alex's amazing body. I then quickly started making him suck my hand to fist him and give him all the pleasure he will ever desire. I moved quit slow but I made it to my fist in around 5 minutes. He moaned louder as I stuck my fist in deeper and deeper. I stuck my hand in until I could only see half of my arm. Alex was enjoying my arm in his ass. I took it out and made him eat the left over corn out of his ass. He devoured the corn from his poop, but he saved one for me. I ate the one he had saved for me. It left a bitter sweet taste in my mouth.


End file.
